


The First Heaven Had Passed Away

by Verabird



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (1963), Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Blood, M/M, Porn With Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-31
Updated: 2015-05-31
Packaged: 2018-04-02 05:55:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4048714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Verabird/pseuds/Verabird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Master has won, he's broken the Doctor's will. But he decides he wants to win again, so devises a plan to get himself a new challenge to conquer.</p><p>Regeneration during sex, and the aftermath of that experience.</p><p>For the equally sordid as I, extryn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The First Heaven Had Passed Away

**Author's Note:**

  * For [extryn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/extryn/gifts).



The Doctor loved it when the Master smiled at him. It was more than just approval, it meant he'd done something truly extraordinary to earn that kind of treatment. When the Master guided him to his knees, looked down at him and smiled, the Doctor's heart swelled.

The Master gently ran his fingers through the Doctor's hair as he undid his trousers with the other hand. The Doctor nuzzled his cheek into the Master's palm and moaned softly.

The Doctor kissed the tip of the Master's cock, soft lips brushing delicately just over the surface. Then he kissed again, this time swirling his tongue in a lavish circle round the whole head. The Master inched his fingers to the back of the Doctor's head and pulled him closer and down, all the way over his length. The Doctor knew not to back away now, and he'd perfected the technique so he didn't choke.

The Doctor swallowed hard over the cock in his mouth, leaning in as close as he could, his nose brushing against the skin of the Master's abdomen. He could hear the Master murmuring his name from the back of his throat, yanking on his hair and twisting his fingers through it.

"My Doctor, my Doctor," The Master kept repeating as the Doctor sucked hard on his cock. The Doctor allowed the Master to thrust deep into his throat, utter concentration on his face, his mind completely blank except for the moment.

When the Master came, he swallowed dutifully, and remained with his mouth clasped round the Master's cock until the Master pulled him off. The Doctor looked expectantly up at the Master, wanting a smile, knowing that nothing was deserved. The Master absently brushed the Doctor's cheek with his thumb, expression blank, then left the room.

The Doctor stayed kneeling on the grating for quite some time. Eventually he pressed his palms into the hard floor and took a deep breath, before rising to his feet. He leaned against the console, brushing his fingers over levers and buttons. It had been so long since the Master had come aboard, he'd almost gotten used to the change in decoration.

He moved into one of the TARDIS corridors, now lined with oak wooden panels, gilt edges, and ostentatious portraits of the Master, which he'd explained had been gifts from various civilisations.

"Master?" He called out gently, running a hand over the polished wood as he went. He reached the Master's bedroom and knocked. No answer, and he didn't dare enter without permission.

He sighed and continued down the hall to the library. Books usually took his mind off things. He gave his mouth a cursory wipe with the back of his hand then pushed the door open. He paused, his movement stunted as he saw the Master lying back in a plush leather chair, a volume folded open on his lap.

"Master?"

The Master looked up, closed his eyes for a moment, then crooked two fingers and beckoned the Doctor towards him. The Doctor made his way down the curved staircase to the lower level of the library, padding across the carpeted floor. He knelt beside the Master's chair, palms flat across his knees.

The Master chucked him under the chin before closing his book and placing it on a nearby glass table.

"Something wrong?"

"I was going to ask you the same thing," The Doctor replied, fiddling with the material of his trousers. The Master tilted his head to one side, regarding him closely.

"How old are you now?"

The Doctor shrugged. "Closer to a thousand than nine hundred I think."

"And how long have you been in this body?"

The Doctor thought for a moment, biting his lip in concentration. "Nearly a hundred years?" He thought back to Earth and the day the Master had come aboard. Such a long time ago. Longer still it felt since he'd had his freedom.

"Feeling old?"

"Not really."

The Master reached down and cupped the Doctor's cheek in his hand, he smoothed his fingers over the Doctor's neck and curled them round the back. He pulled him in, until the Doctor's face was resting against his thigh. The Doctor sighed contentedly.

The Master drew his hand away. "I've broken you," He said, very simply, very casually.

"I don't mind," The Doctor said softly, reaching up with his own hand to ghost his fingers across the Master's thigh. The Master in turn twirled a finger round the messy flop of hair that hung over the Doctor's forehead.

"No, I mean it," The Master said. "I've well and truly broken you. This body is useless to me now."

The Doctor started back, retracting his fingers as if they'd been burnt and glanced up at the Master in confused. The Master still looked frustratingly blank so the Doctor scooted back on his knees for safety.

"Don't look at me like that," The Master groaned. "You'll make me feel guilty."

"Are you going to kill me?" The Doctor's lip wobbled, and the whimper caused the Master's eyes to glaze slightly as he looked down at him.

"It's been so long since you spoke to me like that, with fear, true fear, and so long since you honestly meant it."

The Doctor's brow furrowed and he searched the Master's face for some sign or meaning, but the blank expression worried him.

"I don't understand."

"No, of course you don't."

The Master beckoned the Doctor towards him and the Doctor immediately complied, allowing his head to be taken hold of again and his face and cheeks stroked. He relaxed a little.

"I'm not going to kill you," The Master stated, feeling no animosity either way. "I'm just going to force you to regenerate."

There was silence.

"You can't," The Doctor whispered.

"I can, and I'm going to."

"I won't be the same."

"Yes Doctor, that's the point."

The Doctor turned his face up at the Master, eyes wide with fear and confusion, his lip trembling. The Master gave him the smallest of smiles, just reassurance really, but it was enough.

 

* * *

 

The Doctor rarely found himself perched on the edge of the Master's bed. The Master preferred to have sex practically anywhere but the bedroom, but tonight was different.

The Doctor scratched his nose nervously, waiting for the Master to be ready. He pulled his knees up to his chest and sat on the mound of pillows with impatience.

"Are you going to make it hurt?" He asked, as the Master undressed painfully slowly.

"I'll do my best."

The Doctor frowned and leaned back slightly as the Master came to stand by the edge of the bed, taking his chin in his hand and kissing the Doctor full on the lips. The Doctor breathed gently through his nose, feeling the Master's tongue probe his mouth and fight a losing battle with his own. The Master's hands ran over the Doctor's chest, pushing him back onto the covers, keeping them pressed together mouth to mouth.

The Doctor felt comfortably smothered as the Master pressed down on top of him, still viciously attacking his mouth. Hands wandered down to his waist and hips, nails digging into flesh.

"I hope you're not as skinny," The Master murmured into the Doctor's neck as he slid down and began to bite and suck hard. He left bruises that would never be seen again, tilting the Doctor's jaw up as he bit across the skin.

He slid further down the bed, pushing the Doctor's legs apart with forceful hands. A hand went under the Doctor's knee, bending his leg and pushing it upwards.

The Master gently tickled the Doctor's entrance with the tip of his finger, but that was all the preparation he'd allow before thrusting his length in. The Doctor cried out at the sudden intense friction with very little release, but he was used to the Master by now. It was still painful, but he'd learned just the right way to tilt his hips to make it bearable.

He arched his back and tilted his hips into the Master's, the Master's cock brushing against his prostate deep inside him. The Master forced his leg back further, pushing it beyond its limits, forcing the Doctor to twist his body to compensate.

The Master watched every movement closely, his eyes darting over the Doctor's body, focusing on all the areas he'd come to enjoy. The dip and curve of the skin just above his thighs, the tiny crinkles beside his eyes, the smooth thin collar bone. He made a sudden hard thrust and the Doctor shrieked, tensing every muscle in return.

The Master placed firm hands on the Doctor's waist and held him as he flipped onto his back, pulling the Doctor on top of him. He paused for a moment, focusing on shoving his cock back into the Doctor's willing arse, holding the Doctor steady.

The Doctor's knees fell to either side of the Master's hips and he rocked back and forth, finding the motion more pleasurable than the friction-filled thrusts. He placed his palms on the Master's chest for support, fingers curling across the skin.

The Master looked up at the Doctor whose eyes were closed, his head thrown back.

"Look at me," He commanded, and the Doctor opened his eyes. Those beautiful brown eyes, so wide and full of fear and lust, pupils dilated.

The Master took in the whole of the Doctor's form, sweating and straining as he writhed against his cock, body tense and strong, face full of arousal. This body had served him well.

He smiled.

The Doctor caught it just in time, and smiled back. Staring into the Master's eyes, so ready and willing, he forced himself not to see the gleaming knife in the Master's hand.

The blade slid easily across his throat, sharp and ready for the moment, and blood spurted from it. The Master watched as the Doctor's neck bled bright red, streaming down his body and splattering across his own chest.

He reached out and grabbed one of the Doctor's wrists, holding it tightly as the blood continued to flow, the scarlet gradually being replaced with bright gold light. The spots of yellow appeared all over the Doctor. At his wrists and ankles, across the the wound on his neck, and the Master gripped tightly.

He thrust even harder into the Doctor's changing body as the sparks of artron energy mixed in with the streams of blood wet across his skin.

The Doctor tried to yank his wrist away, skin on skin touch burning, wanting to get rid of the excess energy and having no outlet. The Master watched as the Doctor's thighs filled out, his skin paled and grew smooth, his face screwed up in desperate concentration.

The Doctor screamed as the artron energy racked through his body and the Master continued to thrust into him. The Master felt the Doctor grow tighter around his cock, the renewal changing him inside and out.

As the strands of bright gold energy faded away and the Doctor collapsed across the Master's chest, the Master gave one final thrust and came hard into this new virgin body.

He lay back panting, holding the Doctor tightly by the waist, hands darting across his skin, feeling every change.

"I think your mole is gone," He whispered into the Doctor's ear. The Doctor was unconscious, lying still across his chest. The Master pushed him off, pulled the covers over him, and went to take a shower.

 

* * *

 

The Doctor was awake when he returned. He was feeling himself, touching his hair and his throat, swallowing tentatively. He turned to the Master as he entered.

"What do I look like?"

"Young," The Master replied, leaning against the doorway as he watched the Doctor explore his new body.

"Better or worse?"

"I haven't decided yet."

The Doctor sighed and flopped back onto the pillows. The Master left him be.

 

* * *

 

 

A few days later and the Doctor was standing on two firm feet in the console room, dancing round, feet clanking on the grating. He'd had a rummage through the TARDIS wardrobe and picked out something he liked and was now running around getting used to his new limbs.

"What about Canterbury V? We haven't been there in ages, they do sushi made of edible metal!" He yelled down into the depths of the TARDIS cheerily, waiting for the Master to emerge and acknowledge him.

The Master did so, but not until a few hours later. He declined the Doctor's offer of metal sushi and let the Doctor rush around the planet by himself. He'd worn himself out when he returned.

"Have you decided then?" He asked breathlessly.

"What?" The Master said, with all the patience in the world as he sipped a Barb Infusion.

"Better or worse?"

"Your previous body was very important to me, so pliable and willing, but I appreciate a challenge." He took a slow drink while the Doctor waited. "And you, well, you are quite the challenge. I'm leaving."

"You're leaving?"

"Yes."

"B-but? What? I don't understand."

"You never do."

The Master placed his mug down on an available surface and brushed his hands against his trousers. The Doctor stared at him, mouth agape.

"You're enjoying your freedom. Enjoy it without me."

The Doctor followed him like a confused puppy as the Master picked up a spare suit jacket and checked that his screwdriver was still in his pocket.

"I thought," The Doctor began. "I thought you did this for us, I let you do it for us. It was going to be the same."

The Master clicked his tongue and headed for the TARDIS door, the Doctor still following him, unsure what to say.

"This new body is young and loud and exciting. Wear it down for me, run around, have some fun, I'll be back in due course."

"When?"

"When I think you're ready. I'll think of something truly spectacular for our next meeting. Goodbye Doctor."

The Doctor watched as the Master placed his hand on the door handle, needing to say something soon.

"But, where will you go? You haven't got a TARDIS."

"I do, thank you for your concern, I remember precisely where I left it."

"You can't leave me!" The Doctor placed a hand on the Master's shoulder, fingers gripping, his voice desperate.

"You need me Doctor, and that's the very reason I can't stay. I prefer you when you detest my presence, when you hate me and try to push me away."

"Why?"

"So I can break you. So I can force you to come to me on your knees and beg. That's when I know I've won, and I did, but I can win again. This new form, it's very pretty I admit, but far too lovesick and desperate for my liking. Goodbye my dear."

The Master opened the TARDIS door and spun outside, slamming it behind him. The Doctor quickly grabbed the handle and made to fling himself out after, but jolted back when he saw what was outside.

The Master was gone and he'd left only the vortex in his wake.


End file.
